Last Day
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: The golden Trio's last day at Hogwarts. GinnyxHarry RonxHermione, very AU since Dumbledore is alive and a bit OOC. ONE SHOT


**Hey guys hope you like this one-shot, I got the idea 'cause it was my last day of High School today. I know that Dumbledore is dead and everything but that's why I'm saying it's AU and slightly OOC hopefully not to much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone GOSH DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN?! Hehe.**

Before Hermione went to bed that night she lie on her bed hands under her head, she kept thinking what she was going to do after Hogwarts. While usually Hermione was very organized she still couldn't think of what to do in this situation. Sighing she turned onto her side and fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Hermione opened her eyes slowly to the sounds of the birds, getting up she sluggishly got ready for her very last day at Hogwarts. Putting her books into her bag she went downstairs to the common room Crookshanks rubbing against her legs then going over to Ginny who was coming down the stairs.

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny said picking up the orange cat, Hermione put on a small smile even if she didn't feel like smiling.

"I'm going to miss you." Ginny said her eyes watering up, Hermione quickly gave her a hug. As they stood there hugging each other they heard footsteps and noticed it was their boyfriends. Ginny quickly ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly tears streaming down her face, Hermione looked at Ron both standing in the same spot.

Hermione who had tried to stay strong was now crying she didn't notice until Ron had come over and wiped away a tear with his thumb, hugging him tightly she started to sob.

"I….don't want to go home, I'm going to miss you!" Hermione said crying loudly now.

"I know, but you can always floo powder to my…." Ron then remembered that might be hard since she lived in a muggle house.

"I can apperate, but it's not the same as seeing you everyday." Hermione reminded him still in the embrace,

"We better go downstairs for breakfast." Harry said as Ginny cling to him, Hermione let go of him but he took her hand as the two couples walk to the portrait hole.

Getting downstairs they entered the Great Hall for the last time, well breakfast atleast.

"I'm going to miss this place." Ron said stuffing some eggs into his mouth, Hermione giggled wiping away some tears.

Going to potions Harry sat at the end Hermione in the middle and Ron at the other end,

"Last time we have to see…" Ron began to whisper before Snape came out.

"Finishing taking your O.W.L.S…..well what are you waiting for?!" Snape barked out, the students quickly went to work. After potions was over everyone practically screamed at the top of their lungs they were so happy not to have to see Snape anymore.

"No more Snape!" Some kids yelled others threw some parchment in around which Hermione guessed was past class work she cringed at that wondering how anyone would want to do that is beyond her.

Finally the time came where they all gathered around the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore said his goodbye speech tears in his eyes.

"It was an absolute pleasure to meet all of you." Said Dumbledore before sitting down, McGonagall had was wiping away some tears with a napkin, almost all the teachers were crying except for Snape of course.

Hermione looked over at Ginny but quickly turned away when she noticed Harry and her were kissing.

After dinner they all went to bed, Hermione kissed Ron on the lips before going to her room.

The next morning they all went across the lake to the train tracks all the 7th years saying their final goodbyes to everyone.

"Goodbye Hagrid." The trio said, he wrapped his huge arms around all three of them pulling them into a tight hug as they groaned at the force of which they were pulled.

"I'll miss ye guys." Hagrid chocked out,

"We'll owl you Hagrid." Harry reassured as the half giant wiped away some tears.

Hagrid nodded before telling them to get on the train, they waved goodbye one last time before stepping onto the train. All the students waved goodbye to the teachers as the train passed them.

Arriving at Kings Cross they walked through that wall one last time, Molly there with the twins. Ron told her he'd be there in a minute before pulling Hermione over to a deserted corner.

"I'll miss you." Hermione said looking at her feet before looking up at Ron, she noticed his face was a bit pale.

"Ron you ok?" She asked

"I…I…I love you Hermione." Ron stuttered, Hermione couldn't help but smile before her lips crashed onto his.

As they parted she looked into his eyes,

"Ronald let's get a move on!" Molly hollered. Hermione held his hand as they walked back, their hands letting go.

"I love you too Ron." Hermione said as their hands finally let go.


End file.
